A Big Oops
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: When Jason died, Piper was eager for any way to bring him back. Even if that means drinking a potion from the nearly blind Lou Ellen. What was unexpected, however, was how instead of Elysium, Piper, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Calypso are all transported to the Land of the Dead.
1. Prologue

Piper was devastated. Even though Jason had broke up with her, that didn't mean she thought he had gotten what he'd deswrved or anything. She also still thought like it was her fault. If only she...She decided to try to keep her mind off it, but failed. Jason was dead. Gone. She knew everyone else denied it, but she still belived it was all her fault.

Eventually she went to Nico.


	2. Chapter Uno

**This is placed in a universe where the events of HoO never happened, Leo came to Camp Half'Blood right away after his mother's death, Jason _is_ greek, and he and Piper came to camp a year before Percy. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, and Calypso are all 15 The events of ToA are also going on at the moment.**

 **Piper's POV**

"Nico!" I shouted, pounding on the door of the Hades cabin. I nearly fell inside as a startled Italian-Greek demigod opened the door.

"Piper?" Nico asked, clearly confused. Then his face went pale (if that was possible), and his eyes went wild. "Oh, _NO!"_ he screamed, slamming the door right into my face.

"Nico, please!" I cried. "At least _try_!"

" _NO!_ " A muffled scream came out of the cabin. "I tried it once, and it got me into the hands of King Minos!"

"Soul for a soul?" I asked, hopefully. A muffled yell of frustration answered me.

"I _said_ NO!" he yelled. "Never in a million milennia! Never, ever, ever!"

"Hear me out!" I told him, despreatly. "I can go with you! And Annabeth, Percy, Leo, and Calypso! Please Nico!"

Silence. Then, Nico gave in.

"Fine." he said, opening the door again. "On _one_ condition. _All_ of the people you mentioned are coming with us."

 **Lou Ellen's POV**

"Sugar!" I yelled across the room to Sophie. Nico and Percy needed 6 Elysium potions by midnight. I caught the sugar, and sprinkled some into the cauldron. "Dragon Scales! _Midnight_ Dragon Scales!"

Eventually, Sophie had to quit. We were _so_ close! But there wern't anymore Hecate kids to help me. I grumbled as I walked over to the special ingrediant shelf. Because of the steams and smokes I had created over the years with potions, my eyesight was getting poor.

All I knew was that the Elysium Sprinkles had a blue lid. I grabbed the first smudge of blue I saw, and poured in the silver cylinders. What confused me was that they wern't silver and circular, but gold and petal shaped. I had no time to question this, however. Midnight was approaching _fast_. About two minutes before midnight, I started placing the liquid into viles. When the door opened, I was pouring the liquid into the sixth vile.

"Lou Ellen!" Annabeth exclaimed with glee.

I nodded, and handed them all their viles. Then, the clock in the corner struck midnight on October 31. The Hecate cabin was well aware of The Day of the Dead, and celebrated it ourselves.

 **Piper's POV**

Lou Ellen handed us our viles, and the clock struck midnight. I was puzzled by how sinmilar the color of the potion looked to the petals on the ground. I shrugged this off, but deep down, I knew that Hecate wouldn't make a potion for the greek underworld the same color as the petals for the mexican one.

"Simply drink them," Lou Ellen told us.

Taking a deep breath, we all gulped them down. I dropped the vile somehow, and it shattered. I heard the smashings off five others too. We all looked at each other, then at Lou Ellen, confused. Lou was wearing the same smile on her face that she did when one of her potions worked.

"Um, Lou Ellen?" Nico said. "We're still here." She didn't seem to have heard. Instead, she walked straight _through_ Nico.

"Uh..." was Percy's comment.

"I have accidentaly walked into ghosts before," Nico told us. "But that was just weird."

I turned to leave and find Lou Ellen, but I nearly screamed.

"N-N-Nico?" I stammered, turning to face him. "Can you _tell_ me before you raise the dead again?"

"Raise the dead?" Nico asked. "I haven't done that for a week!"

"Then what do you call, that?" I asked, pointing behind him. When he turned, he didn't hide it. He _did_ scream.

Using our instincts, we were able to hide before the skeletons could see us. Nico was still covering his mouth, and pretty darn close to hyperventilating.

We waited a while, a few hours actually, until they started to leave. We followed them. Without any memory of going onto it, we were soon standing in the middle of an orange bridge.

After a few minutes, we came off the bridge, and onto a platform like a train station. Before we could do anything, a voice went over the loud speakers. What it said had made Annabeth gasp, and Nico really did faint. Leo _just_ caught him. The voice was, and I quote:

"Welcome back to the Land of the Dead!"

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter Dos

**Annabeth's POV**

Uh...

Um...

Help!

Nico hasn't fainted since a giant statue attacked camp. Heard that from Apollo. Also heard how Percy heroicly landed in some Hell-Hound pee.

Percy pulled his hood from his navy blue hoody over his head.

."I have an idea," I told my friends. "Thanks in advance to Percy for having me think of this but, Leo? You have your toolbelt, right?"

Leo nodded.

"On it!" he said, pulling out four jackets.

He had an orange one, Piper had a purple one, Nico's was black, and mine was gray. We all pulled our hoods over our heads, and I told them the rest of my plan.

After a few minutes, we had all seperated. Percy and I sneaking through the Departures line, Leo and Calypso were sneaking through the Entry line, and Nico was climbing over the wall. Since hw had taken a few minutes to wake up, he got last choice. I glanced in the distance. It was two AM, and the sun rose at 6:30 AM. Percy and I ran to the line.

Sneaking in was harder than we thought. If my watch was to be trusted, it was 2:13 and we were still looking for an easy way in. I _told_ Percy to play scissors since I knew Calypso would play paper. But _noooo_ he had to pick _**Rock. ROCK!**_ We could have picked the line where we were supposed to go inside, but we had the one where we were supposed to exit.

At 2:45, when all hope seemed lost, I remembered something in my pocket. I took out a folded silver cloth, and smiled.

"Seaweed Brain!" I hissed.

"What?" he asked.

"This!" I showed him the cloth in my hands.

"Annabeth? That's just some fabric."

I unfolded it, and put it over me.

"Annabeth? Where are you?!" I pulled Percy under the cloak.

"Be _quiet_!"

 **María Cresco's POV**

It was a normal Dia de los Muertos. Another day scanning, and letting people cross. When Gloria Gonzales quit after the whole "living boy" incident three years ago, I was the one who took her place.

"Let's see!" I exclaimed, bored. I scanned, the screen lit up, I let them pass. But before I called 'Next!', I noticed something strange in the scan.

I went back to the scan that was took. Running by was a cloth. I zoomed in, and used the delayering device to take the cloth away from the image. I gasped out loud at what I saw. Sneaking in, were a boy and a girl. A _living_ boy and girl.

I turned around, and smashed the red button, then alarms blared.

 **Nico's POV**

I was waiting on the inside of the city with Leo and Calypso, right by the departure line, waiting for Percabeth-er, Annabeth and Percy. A few minutes later, they flung off a cloth, so I figured they used Percy's twin brother's invisibility cloak. When we were all together, we took a deep breath, and plunged into the city.

Only about a minute later, alarms started blaring. Desperate to get out of the way, we hid behind a row of pillars. The alarms barely audible from here, and I noticed a group of people close to me. Two were skeletons, and one was human.

"What is going on?" the boy asked. "Why am I here again?"

The female skeleton took a deep breath. "Miguel, when you went home, I said 'No Conditions', right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Hector and I made a, er, secret condition."

The male skeleton, who I assumed was Hector, turned to face the female. "We did?" he asked.

The girl groaned. "Yes, we did you fool! Your lucky I'm wearing a new pair of shoes!

"Mama Imelda," Miguel began. "What was the condition?"

"If the Land of the Dead ever had an imbalance," she told him. "You would return. Except, we have no idea what the imbalance _is_."

Suddenly, a skeleton cop ran up to them.

"Excuse me, Imelda, Hector," He told them. "Have you seen two living children, a boy and a girl? The boy was described as having messy black hair and sea green eyes, the girl with curly blond?"

The three friends looked at the officer in shock.

"Eres un mono serio?!" Miguel exclaimed.

I had to keep myself from giggling. That was the only spanish phrase Leo had taught me so far. It meant, 'Are you a serious monkey'

"No, I'm afraid not," Imelda told him.

"OK then, thanks anyways," the officer said before walking away.

The group of three walked in the opposite direction. I had to keep myself from hyperventilating. We _couldn't_ lose them. I quickly ran a few feet to the pillar Annabeth was hiding behind.

"Nico?" she asked me.

"Quick! Get the others," I told her. "I think I found answers, but we can't lose them!"

In a few seconds, we were in a high speed chase, avoiding cops while trying to keep on the trail of Miguel, Imelda, and Hector.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
